Alive
by La plume rouge
Summary: Alors que Makishima est tué, le mystère plane toujours sur quelques zones d'ombre qui mériteraient d'être éclaircies. Où est Kougami ? Comment a disparu Kagari ? Est-il seulement mort ? Tsunemori et Ginoza n'en démordront pas avant d'avoir trouvé des réponses. OS séquelle


**Voilà ma troisième fic Psycho-Pass, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas plus déblatérer - ce qui est assez inquiétant en soi.**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est aux studios Production I.G. et à Naoyoshi Shiotani. Et le scénario de cette fic est de moi évidemment.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Le bureau était quasiment désert, mis à part Tomomi, Ginoza et Kagari qui avaient les yeux rivés à leurs écrans. Yayoi était partie rejoindre Shion, pour une raison plus ou moins obscure – bien que tous aient une certaine idée des relations qu'entretenaient les deux femmes – et Tsunemori avait été renvoyée chez elle pour qu'elle se remette de toutes ces émotions dues à son premier jour de labeur relativement éprouvant. Mais les habitués qu'étaient Tomomi, Ginoza et Kagari restaient impavides et remplissaient leur devoir ; de plus, les Exécuteurs habitaient dans le Bureau et n'avaient donc rien à perdre ; en revanche, Ginoza habitait un petit appartement un peu plus loin dans les blocs, mais il restait souvent à dormir ici, pour une raison connue uniquement de Kagari. _

_Tous trois pianotaient avec ferveur leur propre rapport de la précédente chasse à l'homme ; et Ginoza ne manqua pas de relever le comportement de sa nouvelle collègue, qui avait empêché un Exécuteur d'exécuter. Il aurait dû nuancer le fait qu'elle avait sauvé une vie et que la victime serait très probablement réhabilitée, mais il ne le fit pas et serra les dents en relisant son rapport, tandis que Tomomi et Kagari envoyaient le leur d'un clic. Il aurait dû également rajouter que c'était sa première affectation et qu'elle avait été envoyée sur un cas aussi dur par faute de manque d'effectifs mais il ne le fit pas non plus. Et tandis que Tomomi bâillait en jetant un œil de biais à son fils, Kagari se leva avec la souplesse d'un chat et alla poser négligemment son bras sur le siège de son supérieur, louchant sur son rapport ; il eut un léger sourire._

_- Tu devrais être plus clément avec elle, Gino : c'était son premier jour._

_- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Exécuteur, fit sèchement son interlocuteur._

_- Eh, pourquoi cette colère ? s'indigna Kagari, à demi rieur._

_- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est tard et nous commençons tôt, répondit toujours aussi sèchement le brun._

_Tomomi jeta un regard étrange aux deux jeunes, avant de se lever et de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ce fut seulement lorsque le dos du plus âgé de le Division Une disparu derrière la porte automatique que Kagari posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Ginoza, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te met autant en colère, Nobu ?_

_- Laisse-moi, Kagari, va rêver de la jolie fille._

_Sa voix avait soudainement été moins assurée et Kagari avait eu un léger sourire._

_- Je ne te pensais pas capable d'être jaloux, répliqua-t-il simplement, avec une douceur qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui._

_Les joues de Ginoza se teintèrent d'un délicat rose._

_- Je suis humain, je crois ? _

_- Tu crois bien. _

_Kagari embrassa ses cheveux._

_- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu jamais 'Shousei' ? Je t'appelle bien Nobuchika ; même Nobu en fait._

_- C'est une habitude. Et puis je risquerai de m'emmêler les pinceaux et ça serait suspect que je t'appelle comme ça au bureau._

_Kagari soupira._

_- Tu restes ou tu vas me bouder ce soir ?_

_Ginoza resta silencieux, observant son rapport, les lèvres pincées. De nouveau soupirant, Kagari se détacha de lui, embrassa sa joue et murmura un léger bonne nuit avant de tourner les talons. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet ; puis Ginoza lança rageusement son gobelet vide, avant de décrire la situation atténuante du nouvel Inspecteur et de l'envoyer._

_Puis il éteignit précipitamment l'ordinateur central, saisit sa veste, s'en couvrit et partit en courant dans les couloirs, attrapant vivement la taille de Kagari qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa chambre ; il posa sa tête contre son dos, essoufflé._

_Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shousei et il ouvrit la porte, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassant, poussant la porte du pied._

_La porte se verrouilla d'un 'clic' léger._

_Mais la vision devint soudainement trouble et Ginoza ressentit une vive douleur dans ses côtes et son bras blessé, revoyant confusément son père expirer puis le visage de Kagari tordu de douleur, avant que ce dernier n'explose dans un gigantesque jet de sang et d'organes._

Il poussa un hurlement et se redressa, la voix et le souffle rauques, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. La sonnerie stridente du drone de contrôle hurlait et lui vrillait les tympans, n'arrangeant rien à son esprit et sa vision troubles. Il repoussa ses draps d'une main secouée de spasmes nerveux et tituba jusqu'à la baie vitrée, inspirant profondément l'air léger et frais de la nuit estivale. Ses mains tremblantes se perdirent dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, tandis qu'il tentait vainement de calmer sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait essayé de se convaincre, d'être serein suite à la mort de ces deux êtres à qui il tenait plus que personne n'aurait pu le constater.

Ginoza avait réussi à retrouver une certaine sérénité en parlant à son père, en allant sur sa tombe et en lui confiant ce qu'aurait dû confier un fils à son père, alors qu'il n'était pas présent. Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à retrouver un quelconque calme lorsqu'il s'agissait de son amant disparu sans laisser de traces.

- J-j'ai essayé p-papa, sanglota-t-il, de lourdes larmes sillonnant son visage tordu de chagrin, j'ai essayé de me convaincre. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai même essayé d'en parler à l'Inspecteur Tsunemori, je lui ai dit qu'il y avait de très fortes chances qu'il soit mort, je l'avais admis ! Mais mon esprit... (il étouffa un sanglot) ne l'a jamais admis. Aide-moi, papa... je croyais que parler de lui au passé, d'admettre à haute voix sa mort orchestrée par le Système Sybil, m'aiderait à l'oublier, à l'accepter m-mais...

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains dans un soupir déchirant.

- Gino ! s'exclama Yayoi en ouvrant son appartement-cellule à la volée. Calme-toi ! Recule !

Ginoza observa le balcon de la baie vitrée sur lequel il se tenait et en conclut qu'elle devait comprendre qu'il songeait à sauter. Il ne bougea cependant pas, cette idée semblant en réalité plutôt tentante.

- Nobuchika Ginoza ! Au nom de Tomomi et de Kagari, je t'interdis de sauter ! tonna la voix de Shion, postée aux côtés de Yayoi et enroulée dans une fine robe de chambre en soie.

Il fut secoué d'un violent spasme lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde avaient prononcés ces deux noms, chers à son cœur.

- Je n'avais pas... l'intention de sauter, articula faiblement le brun, gardant son visage éploré rivé à la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, afin de masquer sa tristesse aux deux femmes.

- Alors recule, ordonna fermement Shion. Ton psycho-pass a alerté le drone, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... ou quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle en observant le dos du pyjama neutre que portait son ex-supérieur.

Ce dernier essuya son visage et tenta de retrouver son habituel calme glaçant, bien que les traces de sa tristesse restait tout de même marquées par ses yeux brillants. Il se retourna et leva les mains en signe de reddition tandis que Shion le prenait fermement par le bras pour le ramener dans la chambre. Et tandis qu'il s'asseyait lourdement sur le lit et que le drone lui prodiguait de sa voix stridente des calmants spécifiques, Akane Tsunemori dérapa vivement devant les quartiers de son ex-collègue et observa les trois Exécuteurs en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tout va bien ? J'ai été alerté en pleine nuit et-

- Tout va bien, l'interrompit sèchement Ginoza, d'une voix un peu plus cassée qu'à l'ordinaire.

Tsunemori le sonda. Ginoza la toisa ; il la défiait de faire le moindre commentaire.

- Ginoza, finit-elle par dire doucement en allant s'agenouiller auprès de lui, cela fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas demandé de sortir du Bureau.

Il la remercia des yeux et hocha raidement la tête.

**xXx**

Silencieux, Ginoza observait la route tandis que Tsunemori conduisait. Le trajet se déroula dans le plus grand calme ; ce n'était pas un silence tendu, mais reposant pour Nobuchika qui avait passé une nuit très agitée et l'attention que ses collègues lui avait portée avait été des plus déplaisantes pour lui. Alors qu'une fois encore, Tsunemori avait compris son besoin d'en révéler le moins possible : il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, qu'il sache.

Enfin, la voiture s'immobilisa et il sortit sans un mot sous le regard et le léger sourire de Tsunemori.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et erra entre les sépultures, le visage de Kagari dans toutes ses expressions s'imprimant sur sa rétine sans pourtant y être réfléchi par la lumière.

Kagari riant, Kagari boudant, Kagari soûl, Kagari grimaçant, Kagari blessé, Kagari l'embrassant, Kagari faisant l'amour, Kagari lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait...

Il serra les dents pour lutter contre le besoin de pleurer qui lui étreignait la poitrine comme un ineffable étau et poursuivit son chemin, en songeant que tant que Kagari n'aurait pas sa sépulture, tant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rendre hommage, il ne penserait plus jamais une seule fois qu'il avait péri quelque part. Il était en vie, c'était obligé.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort alors que pas une seule fois il lui avait avoué l'aimer.

C'était implicite, Shousei le savait, il inventait les mots, il disait qu'il les entendait dans sa tête, qu'il les lisait dans ses yeux. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait jamais pu se laisser aller à lui dire. Et pourtant, la seule chose qui lui crevait l'estomac en ce moment, était ce besoin pressant de murmure sans cesse à son père et à Kagari qu'il les aimait plus que tout.

C'était toujours les meilleurs qui partaient en premier... c'est lui qui aurait dû mourir. Lui qui aurait dû sauver la vie de son père, se mettre en danger à la place de Kagari.

Et c'était toujours lorsque les personnes partaient qu'on les aimait le plus...

Il buta dans un caillou avec rage et laissa échapper un sanglot et quelques larmes, qu'il essuya d'un geste fébrile tandis qu'il s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Tomomi Masaoka, son défunt père ; il joignit ses mains comme dans une prière et ferma les yeux en murmurant qu'il l'aimait, avant de les rouvrir et de poser sa main sur la pierre tombale, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

- Papa, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je sais que tu t'en es peut-être déjà douté, que tu le savais peut-être déjà, mais je suis gay. Et j'aime Shousei Kagari. Tu l'avais sans doute remarqué, c'était le seul que je ne chassais jamais le soir, au Bureau...

Un fragile sourire étendit ses lèvres et il imagina le visage buriné de son père se fendre de ce sourire tendre qu'il lui adressait lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Et je... et depuis qu'il a disparu, je suis comme l'ombre de moi-même. Mon psycho-pass avait tellement augmenté, ce soir où il n'est jamais revenu... et lorsque que tu es... mort, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de réhabilitation. J'aurais tellement voulu te dire tout ça... j'aurais tellement dû ne pas être si orgueilleux et stupide... j'aurais tellement dû te dire que je t'aimais... à lui aussi. Tu sais que je ne lui ai jamais dit ? Ce que je peux être idiot, pas vrai ? Alors que je l'aime tellement...

Il fit une légère pause, se mordant les lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- Pourtant, j'arrive toujours à paraître calme face aux autres ; c'est comme si ça ne m'affectait pas réellement. Tu penses que je suis un monstre... ?

- Non, Ginoza, vous n'êtes pas un monstre.

Le brun sursauta violemment et fit volte-face, sur le qui-vive.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? hurla-t-il à l'Inspecteur Akane Tsunemori.

- Rien qui puisse me faire penser du mal de vous. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais nous avons une urgence...

- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? répéta Ginoza d'une voix un peu plus maîtrisée.

Tsunemori eut comme une moue gênée.

- Que vous aimiez quelqu'un sans le lui avoir dit...

Ginoza eut un tic nerveux au niveau de la lèvre inférieure et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, trop embarrassé. Il détestait qu'on s'insinue dans sa vie privée ; et surtout quelque chose d'aussi personnel que son père ou Kagari.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit-il en se relevant et tentant de masquer les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues avec ses cheveux de jais.

- On aurait vu Kougami.

Ginoza haussa les sourcils.

- Et vous souhaitez le poursuivre ?

- La Chef l'ordonne.

Ginoza pinça les lèvres.

- Très bien. Mais vous pourrez vous passer de moi.

- Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider à quelle tâche vous serez assigné, Exécuteur, fit la voix calme de la Chef, apparaissant derrière Tsunemori.

- Je veux être assigné à la recherche de Shousei Kagari, répliqua le brun dans un rictus pour le robot de la Sybil.

La Chef observa longuement son ancien Inspecteur, avant de hocher la tête sans un sourire.

- Je vois. Vous auriez besoin d'être un peu redressé, Exécuteur.

- Non, fit Tsunemori d'une voix forte. J'accepte son choix ; en retour, je m'occuperai personnellement de Kougami.

Contrariée, la Chef fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Ginoza, dont le regard révélait la jubilation.

- Vous êtes sous _mes _ordres que je sache. Traquez Kougami, un point c'est tout, asséna la Chef avant de tourner les talons sans ajouter un mot.

Tsunemori l'observa partir sans rien dire tandis que Ginoza s'apprêtait à la poursuivre, rageant, mais il fut retenu par la manche par la jeune femme.

- Je m'occupe de Kougami ; vous, vous cherchez Kagari. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle cache quelque chose. Faîtes juste en sorte de ne pas être vu.

Il s'inclina et elle répartit donc cette tâche à Ginoza et la nouvelle Inspectrice tandis qu'elle et Yayoi se chargerait de traquer Kougami.

**xXx**

Shimotsuki Mika rejeta nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière et observa la silhouette dégingandée de Nobuchika Ginoza la toiser, malgré le fait qu'il était censé être son subordonné. Bien que Tsunemori l'ait rassuré en lui affirmant que cet Exécuteur était bien plus bienveillant qu'il ne le laissait voir, elle était tout de même inquiète quant à leur présente mission. D'une part, elle connaissait très mal cet Exécuteur et d'autre part il lui faisait peur ; elle avait appris de Shion, la spécialiste en informatique, qu'il avait été autrefois un Inspecteur rigide et minutieux et que depuis la mort de son père il avait été rétrogradé au rang inférieur. Cette histoire lui avait d'abord inspiré de la compassion, mais la froideur que dégageait Ginoza était moins engageante.

Tsunemori et Yayoi étaient parties sur les traces de Kougami, l'Exécuteur évadé et transformé en criminel latent, grâce à un témoignage oculaire qu'une vieille femme qu'on nommait ici la Chef leur avait communiqué ; elle n'avait cependant pas jugé utile de leur délivrer le nom de l'informateur. Il était donc impossible de se fier à cette source et les deux femmes devraient simplement enquêter dans l'usine désaffectée indiquée.

Pendant ce temps, elle se retrouvait avec Monsieur Glaçon dans la salle d'informatique tenue par Shion, qui pianotait sur son terminal en mâchant ostensiblement son chewing-gum, à la recherche d'une trace de Shousei Kagari, l'Exécuteur fuyard. Elle ignorait complètement pourquoi ils reprenaient les recherches maintenant, alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que personne n'avait rien fait à son propos. Mais elle avait cru comprendre que Monsieur Glaçon souhaitait s'en charger personnellement. Et accessoirement que la Chef soit très réprobatrice à ce sujet - et même pas au courant de leurs tentatives de recherche.

Soudainement, Shion poussa une exclamation de joie et le Glaçon se pencha sur sa chaise, l'air avide.

- IL EST VIVANT ! hurla-t-il en pointant un indicateur de psycho-pass d'un drone.

- Je savais que notre Shu national ne pouvait pas s'évaporer comme ça ! s'enthousiasma Shion.

Mika observa curieusement la première manifestation de joie qu'elle n'ait jamais vu chez Monsieur Glaçon.

- Comme le savez-vous ?

Ginoza poussa un soupir agacé, comme si cette question l'importunait. Ce fut Shion qui répondit à sa place :

- Un drone a jaugé un psycho-pass anormalement très élevé dans une ruelle, près d'un bloc civil. Son identité est bien celle de Shu.

- Oh...

- Ce qui est étrange cependant, c'est que le fait ne soit remonté dans aucune des Divisions... si ça se trouve, Shu est mort quelque part de froid ou de faim...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la coupa sèchement Ginoza. Nous sommes en plein été et Kagari sait se débrouiller. De quand date ce repérage ?

- Il y a une semaine et son psycho-pass était à 250. Il doit être aux abois et même paniqué, répondit Shion en grimaçant.

- Je vois... je comprends pourquoi la Chef ne voulait pas que j'y travaille.

Mika lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Soit elle ne veut pas que Kagari soit retrouvé, soit elle s'en est personnellement occupée, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Shion, est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres prélèvements de psycho-pass à son nom ?

- Non, il n'est pas sorti du bloc civil. Et d'après ce que je lis, un groupe de hauts placés a mis la zone sous étroite surveillance... Kagari devait savoir qu'il serait traqué et il n'est pas sorti. Il faut y aller tout de suite. Je vais brouiller les drones lorsque vous serez sur place.

- Merci, Shi-

- Attendez, l'interrompit Mika - ce qui sembla paradoxalement prodigieusement agacer Ginoza, pourquoi ne pas brouiller les drones seulement lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé ?

- Simplement parce que le psycho-pass de Gino est celui d'un Exécuteur, soit d'un criminel latent et qu'il sera prélevé - tous les déplacements des Exécuteurs sont suivis par les drones. Si la Chef apprend que vous avez désobéi, ça pourrait vraiment très mal se passer...

- Ça suffit, allons-y avant que notre chère Inspectrice change d'avis. En route.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de donner les ordres normalement... ? fit faiblement Mika en le suivant à travers les couloirs.

- Lorsque vous saurez de quoi vous parlez, sans doute, répliqua sèchement le Glaçon.

Mika poussa un soupir. Il fallait toujours que les coéquipiers sympathiques tombent sur elle.

**xXx**

Elle joua distraitement avec son Dominator tandis que son subordonné passait devant le drone avec méfiance ; mais le drone n'émit pas une seule donnée de reconnaissance, ni même d'autorisation de laisser-passer ou non. Mika le suivit donc avec prudence, très peu avide de s'engager dans le bloc civil, même si c'était tout de même plus rassurant en pleine journée et lorsqu'il y avait un Exécuteur expérimenté avec soi.

- Shion, tu as une idée d'où il pourrait se cacher ? demanda-t-il à son bracelet holographique.

- Je ne peux pas vous suivre en temps réel dans un bloc civil, mais je t'envoie le plan. Il doit être près des marchés ou des zones de déchets.

Le plan s'afficha alors au-dessus du bracelet de l'Exécuteur.

- Des zones de déchets... ? Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Le Glaçon lui jeta alors un tel regard noir qu'elle n'eut plus jamais envie de faire un commentaire de quoi que ce soit en sa présence.

- Il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse.

- O-oui, c'est vrai..., marmonna-t-elle confusément.

- Le marché serait trop voyant... les déchets d'abord. Il y a une zone principale au centre ; allons-y.

Mika le suivit en silence cette fois, tout en regardant de tous côtés de peur de se faire agresser. Et c'est en regardant distraitement sur le trottoir qu'elle percuta le dos de Ginoza, qui poussa un grognement qui la fit reculer prestement. Il lui dit partir de l'autre côté de la ruelle et qu'elle devait l'attendre ici sans faire un geste ni provoquer de catastrophes. Elle obéit, nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver seule, et fit négligemment rouler une boîte de conserve sur le sol, ce qui produit un bruit métallique.

Aussitôt, une silhouette s'éleva à travers les déchets ; elle était munie d'une petite lame, sans doute un canif, et il la pointait dans sa direction. Il avait des cheveux blond-roux très ébouriffés qui retombaient mollement sur ses yeux ternes et son visage sale et des habits déchirés par endroits, salis de toute part ; elle nota cependant qu'ils étaient plutôt excentriques, principalement pour les couleurs.

Mais son Dominator s'anima aussitôt lorsqu'elle le pointa sur lui et la lecture de son psycho-pass était assez terrifiant : 280. Le mode Lethal-Eliminator était activé et ordonnait que la cible soit éradiquée.

Cependant, ses mains tremblaient autour de son Dominator et elle hésitait à tuer, effrayée par la perspective de tuer pour la première fois. Qui plus est, le jeune homme tremblait tout autant qu'elle et il était acculé contre le mur, tenant son canif avec une rage et un désespoir lisibles dans ses yeux écarquillés et brillants.

- Ne tirez pas ! Je vais tout vous dire ! Le Système Sybil, c'est lui qui-

- T-taisez-vous ! Jetez votre arme à terre ou je tire !

L'homme sembla déchiré entre le fait de jeter son arme et se retrouver démuni et le fait de mourir sur le champ.

- J-je vais tirer, je vous préviens !

Il finit par poser son canif et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Vous ne devriez pas obéir à Sybil, c'est-

- KAGARI ! s'écria Ginoza d'une voix rauque en se précipitant sur lui.

- V-vous devez l'abattre, Exécuteur, son psycho-pass indique qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité de réhabilitation !

- Le mien non plus n'en a pas, pauvre idiote ! hurla Ginoza en s'interposant entre eux, le regard mauvais.

Elle baissa son Dominator à contrecœur en constatant que le prénommé Kagari s'accrochait mollement au pantalon du Glaçon, tremblant de tout son corps. Ginoza s'agenouilla et le prit contre lui, passant son propre gilet autour des épaules de son ami et coéquipier.

- Ça va aller, Shu... ça va aller...

- Tu ne m'avais jamais... appelé comme ça..., sourit faiblement Kagari.

- Tais-toi, tu es à bout de forces. Venez m'aider, ordonna-t-il à Mika.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? fit la voix avide de Shion.

- Oui..., souffla-t-il en caressant le visage de son amant des yeux.

Mika vint l'aider à soutenir Kagari, qui semblait en effet très faible à présent que l'adrénaline du danger était passé. Et tandis qu'ils passaient devant les drones, elle dirigea discrètement son Dominator sur Kagari.

Son psycho-pass était redescendu à 180.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et observa curieusement Ginoza et son coéquipier, sur lequel il semblait exercer un étrange pouvoir apaisant...

**xXx**

Yayoi et Tsunemori étaient rentrées bredouille de leur chasse au Kougami et elles semblaient quelque peu abattues lorsque Ginoza et Mika étaient rentrés ; mais leurs visages s'étaient illuminés lorsqu'elles avaient vu le visage quasi-inconscient de Kagari - ce qui était plutôt ironique en soi. Elles vinrent à la rescousse des deux sauveteurs et aidèrent à installer Kagari dans une cellule de repos ; ils lui apportèrent à manger en premier lieu et Ginoza le cala confortablement contre un oreiller, enroulé dans des couvertures.

- Je m'occupe de lui, je vous préviendrais lorsqu'il sera plus reposé, vous pourrez lui rendre visite, déclara Ginoza.

Tous acquiescèrent et les laissèrent en paix.

- Une vraie infirmière, sourit Kagari entre deux bouchées.

- Crétin.

Le sourire de Shousei se transforma en grimace.

- Et dire qu'il y a une heure tout au plus tu m'appelais tendrement 'mon Shu d'amour'...

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ginoza, entre embarras et rire de soulagement.

Kagari sourit un peu plus et posa ses mains encore légèrement tremblantes sur les joues pâles de son amant.

- Dieu sait que tu m'as manqué...

- Et moi je croyais que tu étais mort.

- Tu crois que c'était de bonne volonté que je m'étais enterré sous un tas de déchets dégoûtants ?

- ... certes non.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de prendre une douche !

- C'est vrai que tu empestes.

- ... merci à toi, maître de la finesse et de l'empathie.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ta faute mais c'est une constatation.

- Qui fait toujours très plaisir. Allez, aide-moi à me relever !

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant...

- Hm ? fit-il distraitement en tendant sa main.

- Je t'aime, soupira-t-il, soulagé d'un lourd poids.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ma douche ?

Le brun resta interdit.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a plus romantique que dans un lit avec des vêtements crasseux alors que... j'empeste comme tu dis si bien, sourit mutinement son interlocuteur.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- De quoi ?

La porte de la cellule de soin claqua bien avant qu'il n'ait put l'interpeller.

- Bon... alors, comment est-ce que j'atteins la douche moi ?

La porte se rouvrit brusquement et Ginoza le souleva sans un mot tandis que Kagari étouffait une exclamation de surprise.

- Tu es lunatique !

- Ou simplement amoureux... et heureux de retrouver celui que je croyais mort ?

- Humpf... désolé Nobu, je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour, mais tu ne saisis pas bien le second degré...

- Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû revenir...

- Arrête de grommeler et prenons cette douche !

- 'Prenons' ?

**xXx**

Ginoza gémit une dernière fois, avant de se cambrer et de pousser un long cri rauque, ses mains fermement accrochées aux épaules de son amant. Ce dernier se recula doucement et entoura la taille étranglée du brun de ses bras, posant son visage rouge contre son torse, haletant.

- Pour... pour quelqu'un d'exténué, tu es plutôt en forme, fit faiblement remarquer Ginoza.

- J'en avais trop envie..., murmura Kagari en mordillant ses lèvres. Et puis... c'est la première fois que tu me l'avais dit, alors... je voulais me faire pardonner de ma mutinerie, sourit-il doucement. En plus, j'adore comment tu le cries, ajouta-t-il tandis que les joues de Ginoza fonçaient un peu plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

- C-c'est normal, tu le fais aussi..., balbutia-t-il.

- Pas autant que toi !

- C'était la première fois !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria la voix de la Chef, visiblement hors d'elle.

Ils se turent tous les deux, l'oreille tendue. La porte se referma de nouveau à leur plus grand soulagement et Kagari embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son amant.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte, si tu ne veux pas avoir l'étiquette 'gay' sur le front, soupira-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Ginoza embrassa ses mains et l'étreignit une dernière fois avant de se relever et d'éteindre l'eau. Il saisit ensuite une grande serviette, à l'aide de laquelle il s'enroula contre son amant à qui il échappa un gloussement.

- C'était parfaitement ridicule, soupira Ginoza.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être content ?

- Humpf... si, bien sûr, marmonna le brun en l'enlaçant, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Kagari laissa échapper un gémissement sourd, fermant les yeux en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis si... bien... ton corps contre le mien...

Ginoza se redressa vivement, les joues rouges.

- On ne peut pas rester ainsi indéfiniment. Si on nous voit...

- Oui, oui, je sais.

Kagari s'appliqua à frotter le dos du brun avec douceur.

- Mais détends-toi, O.K. ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de faire ça, au vu des circonstances... je fais un bien piètre compagnon.

- Non, tu es le compagnon idéal pour moi. Que serais-je sans nos petites piques ?

Ginoza eut un faible sourire.

- Merci, Shu...

**xXx**

Tsunemori soupira et s'apprêta à passer la porte de la cellule de soi, avant de se rétracter, songeant à la longue tirade colérique de la Chef qui la menaçait de rétrogradation en ayant appris le retour de Kagari. Elle avait réussi à sauver son poste et Ginoza en arguant qu'elle allait demander à Kagari de se taire sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, pour le bien de tous... même si Kagari mourrait sans doute d'envie de dénigrer le système.

Elle finit par ouvrir la cellule de soins et resta quelque peu interloquée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ginoza et Kagari, torse-nu, étaient assis tous les deux sur le lit de repos de Shousei et le grand brun massait avec une certaine tendresse les épaules fines mais musculeuses de Kagari, qui avait fermé les yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle recula prestement et laissa la porte se refermer sur elle.

Plus tard...

Elle lui dirait plus tard.

Au lieu de remplir son devoir, elle préféra aller s'accouder à la fenêtre la plus proche et laisser les deux tourtereaux roucouler - car elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur la tendresse qui régnait dans leurs attitudes respectives. Elle laissa son regard errer au loin, dans le parc que surplombait le Bureau.

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en apercevant un individu muni du casque brouillant les Dominators avant de reconnaître la moto de Tomomi et de ciller, brièvement, avant de sourire.

- Peut-être pas ce soir, mais plus tard..., murmura-t-elle.

* * *

**Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur ?  
**


End file.
